User blog:BMHKain/SEASON VIII FIGHT HINTS (For real this time...)
Guilty-Gear-Logo.gif|GUILTY GEAR (Combatants: 2) Marvel.png|MARVEL (Combatants: 1) Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou .gif|Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou (Combatants: 1) Image.gif|Wonderful World (Combatants: 4) 2akailltitletreatmentimageid.png|AKAME GA KILL! (Combatants: 1) Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Logo 1.png|SONIC (Combatants: 1) MAGIC the Gathering Logo.png|MAGIC: the Gathering (Combatants: 4) BlazBlue Logo.png|BlazBlue (Combatants: 3) Killer Instinct 2013 logo.png|KILLER INSTINCT (Combatants: 1) Undertale Logo.jpg|UNDERTALE (Combatants: 1) Monster Hunter 4 ULTIMATE Logo.png|MONSTER HUNTER (Combatants: 1) YUGIOH!.jpeg|Yu-Gi-Oh! (Combatants: 1) 2000px-Final Fantasy wordmark svg.png|FINAL FANTASY (Combatants: 1) PROTOTYPE logo.png|PROTOTYPE (Combatants: 1) SFV.png|STREET FIGHTER (Combatants: 2) Pokemon-logo-gottapokemonlogogif-njkadsb-snghum8u.gif|Pokemon (Combatants: 3) GUILTY CROWN Logo.png|GUILTY CROWN (Combatants: 1) Hyperdimension Neptunia Logo.jpeg|NEPTUNIA (Combatants: 2) DIGIMON logo.png|DIGIMON (Combatants: 1) SAMURAI SHODOWN logo.png|SAMURAI SHODOWN (Combatants: 1) Soul Calibur Logo.png|SOUL CALIBUR (Combatants: 1) Arcana Heart.png|ARCANA HEART (Combatants: 1) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Classic English Logo Vector).png|JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE (Combatants: 1) Team fortress 2 logo by flamma man.png|Team Fortress 2 (Combatants: 1) Onepunch-man J Logo.png|ONE PUNCH MAN (Combatants: 3) FatalFury.png|FATAL FURY (Combatants: 1) Th75F7R3HX.jpg|AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF (Combatants: 8) Thundercatssymbol-wp-1-.gif|THUNDERCATS (Combatants: 1) Last blade 2 logo.png|The Last Blade (Combatants: 1) Unib.png|Under Night IN-BIRTH (Combatants: 1) Urusei Yatsura.png|URUSEI YATSURA (Combatants: 1) Kizuato.gif|Kizuato (Combatants: 1) Tsukihime.png|TSUKIHIME (Combatants: 1) MELTY BLOOD.png|MELTY BLOOD (Combatants: 2) MKX.png|MORTAL KOMBAT (Combatants: 1) SAO.png|Sword Art Online (Combatants: 2) Character Reveal Hints *Lion-O (THUNDERCATS) vs ??? (Hint 1: She adores cats, but is this twin cutlass wielding pirate able to kill one? (He-Man did in DEATH BATTLE, and humiliated the THUNDERCATS fans right in the face.) Hint 2: Google Ainefill. First link, second link from the top on your left, scroll down, YOU CAN'T MISS HER!) *Speed of Sound Sonic (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs ??? (Hint 1: Only recently has she made her return to the fighting game genre... Hint 2: KILLER INSTINCT SEASON 3 has more potential than ever thanks to this former clothes line maker. (Seriously?)) *Alex Mercer (PROTOTYPE) vs ??? (Hint 1: IT'S CHRISTMAS DUDE! Hint 2: Originally from a Visual Novel, He and a partner of his made an appearance in an OVA related to the franchise...) *Chara (UNDERTALE) VS ??? (Hint 1: Both are Eldrich Abominations, but this "God" might give Chara some problems... Hint 2: Is it still planned that she will be in at least ELDERICH MOON?) *Adler (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) vs ??? (Hint 1: Both are goddamned basterdized psychoes, though one is an illusionary sonuvabitch. Hint 2: An assassin that kills weaklings, and shames those around him. HOLY CRAP!) *Yuki Terumi (BlazBlue) vs ??? (Hint 1: Both have alternate forms, look similar in clothing, but one faced it in an alternate timeline... Dammit 80's British Boy Bands! Hint 2: Before GUILTY GEAR 2: OVERTURE, he made a small appearance in earlier games.) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) vs ??? (Hint 1: Tomokazu Sugita X Mikako Takahashi. This. I'm surprised they're just friends! CRAP! Hint 2: Titular characters... Titular... Oh whatever, she's from a fighting game too...) *Kisara (Yu-Gi-Oh! TV) vs ??? (Hint 1: He changed the MAGIC the Gathering storyline completely so Ugin wouldn't have to die. Nahiri however, is lashing out at Markov Manor... Hint 2: He is a Badass Dragonspeaker, and can become one as well!) *Corona (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: Close. She's a White Mage (Kinda.), but she's not from FINAL FANTASY... Hint 2: Lowee is in deep shit now; a sister declares war!) *Ciel (Tsukihime) vs ??? (Hint 1: Highly Requested character for a Crossover Fighter. Hint 2: That game is AQUAPAZZA. And she is one of the best characters, if THE BEST of said game.) *Z.W.E.I. (SOUL CALIBUR V) vs ??? (Hint 1: Murakumo's final opponent (And a Witch of a Majo Shoujo who is capable of summons that put Yuno to shame...). Hint 2: You have to admit, she is kinda attractive for a complete monster.) *Kirito (PA) vs ??? (Hint 1: WHERE THE HELL IS DOGURA Q?!? It's Been longer than it was since announced than I/O revision II, Fanslated! Hint 2: I still think this representation of a Visual Novel company should murder Noire; that, and like a guy unlike the entirety of the cast. her representation is FILLED with Badass Males anyway.) *The Sniper (TEAM FORTRESS II) vs ??? (Hint 1: Is her Archery skills any better than Hawkeye's? Hint 2: One fanart even shows her fighting Asuna over Kazuto Kirigaya (Otherwise known as Kirito.).) *Victini (Pokemon) vs ??? (Hint 1: An ingredient to a DNA Digivolved... Well, you know... Hint 2: The Digimon Emperor (Kaiser actually...) would be proud Worm mon would be involved in something MORE powerful than Chimeramon...) *Miyako Arima (MELTY BLOOD) vs ??? (Hint 1: Boomstick: TALK ABOUT A BAD DATE! (Refers to the guy getting pwnzor'd) Hint 2: Sexy like Jam, a monster like Ramlethal) *Genjuro Kibagami (SAMURAI SHODOWN) vs ??? (Hint 1: Rivals to the end... Hint 2: Current rivals of the main protagonist.) *??? vs ??? (Hint: It doesn't need a Mega Stone, but it is unstoppable...) ALL Thirty Hints Confirmed! Guess away if you're still here by now... More to come as I complete fights... Incorrect Guesses *Pikachu Libre (Pokken) vs Zangief (STREET FIGHTER) *Speed of Sound Sonic (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Karin/Rainbow Mika (STREET FIGHTER) *Dack Fayden (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs Noctis (FINAL FANTASY) *Pikachu Libre (Pokken) vs Wei (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) *Dack Fayden (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs Vaan (FINAL FANTASY) *Pikachu Libre (Pokken) vs HULK (MARVEL) *Pikachu Libre (Pokken) vs Iron Tager (BlazBlue) *F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter V) vs Shiki Tohno/Nanaya (Tsukihime) *Garou (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Kotal Kahn (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Garou (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Shinnok (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Garou (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Quan Chi (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Speed of Sound Sonic (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Hisako (KILLER INSTINCT SEASON 2) *Genjuro Kibagami (SAMURAI SHODOWN) vs Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Genjuro Kibagami (SAMURAI SHODOWN) vs Bass (MEGAMAN) Personal Comments "Know the Wonderful World Expanded Lore, dammit!" "I'm surprised nobody knows the one DOCTOR WHO Episode one of the hints is based on... Poor Clara Oswald... :_:" "There are over a DOZEN hints to guess from! Does anyone give a rat's treehole?!" Confirmed Battles *Dack Fayden (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs Zidane Tribal (The FINAL FANTASY game that must not be said...) *Sion Eltnum Atlasia (Melty Blood) vs Akatsuki (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) *F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter V) vs Sai (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) *Pikachu Libre (Pokken) vs Potemkin (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) *Mecha Sonic (SONIC the Hedgehog) vs Blitztank (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) *Janet (Wonderful World) vs Iggy (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) *Master Bison/Vega (STREET FIGHTER) vs Geese Howard (FATAL FURY) *Sissy (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs Anonym (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) *Garou (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Scorpion (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) vs Kanae (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) *Taskmaster (MARVEL) vs Nahiri (MAGIC: the Gathering) *Lum Invader (URUSEI YATSURA) vs Lord Boros (ONE PUNCH MAN) *Nu-13 (BlazBlue) vs Vatista (Under Night IN-BIRTH) Fight Order Nu-13 (BlazBlue) vs Vatista (Under Night IN-BIRTH) Taskmaster (MARVEL) vs Nahiri (MAGIC: the Gathering) ??? Pikachu Libre (Pokken) vs Potemkin (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) Dack Fayden (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs Zidane Tribal (FINAL FANTASY IX) Janet (Wonderful World) vs Iggy (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) Garou (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Scorpion (MORTAL KOMBAT) ??? Sion Eltnum Atlasia (Melty Blood) vs Akatsuki (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) ??? Sissy (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs Anonym (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) vs Kanae (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) Lum Invader (URUSEI YATSURA) vs Lord Boros (ONE PUNCH MAN) ??? F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter V) vs Sai (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) Master Bison/Vega (STREET FIGHTER) vs Geese Howard (FATAL FURY) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Mecha Sonic (SONIC the Hedgehog) vs Blitztank (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain